


You Have No Choice

by Steamlover4



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Creepy, F/M, Murder, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Black and White (Black Friday), Wilbur is being a ass, but for a reason, plan to turn the heroes into villains, you can die a hero or live long enough to become the villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamlover4/pseuds/Steamlover4
Summary: ¨Finally...Despite the setback at Black Friday, despite everything not going the way We want it to go, thanks to the stupid Toons and the PEIP working together to stop us. We finally got at the last three champions for Wiggly´s plan everything seems to go as planned. But there's a problem.¨Wilbur monologues about the new unwilling members of the circle and how he plans to break them
Relationships: Hannah Foster & Ethan Green, Linda Monroe & Wiggly, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins, Wilbur Cross & Wiggly, Wilbur Cross and Linda Monroe
Kudos: 16





	You Have No Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my ToonTown Chronicles AU 
> 
> Here the link for some context: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1v_M0gu067vCGy5yuBzS20dwwZTLKu-tf3rlOs9YpYSI/edit?usp=sharing

Finally  
Despite the setback at Black Friday, despite everything not going the way We want it to go, thanks to the stupid Toons and the PEIP working together to stop us. We finally got at the last three champions for Wiggly’s plan everything seems to go as planned. But there’s a problem. Not with the plan itself. But with the few champions, we elected. 

The Mother, She’s not a problem. Her narcissistic nature made her very easy to convince to our side. Of course, you want to help a god rule the Earth as long as you get to be the leader of the Circle. Little Becky Barnes thought that she finally stopped her when she shot her in the head. But all she did was send her to the Black and White quicker and give the Mother the bloodlust to kill Barne once Wiggly became the ruler. Although she can be annoying to the Sniggles, making them serve her and trying to call her husband. It’s par for the course. As the Mother, she always wants to be in control and all those she’s not truly the leader. She’s the one that will keep them in line. 

But the Catalyst is a different story. He doesn’t want to hurt anyone; he wants to be a normal man in a dull world, Never want to kill people even though when he was in charge of the Hive he killed many people to put them through the Apotheosis. He felt guilty about the blood on his hands. He sometimes hears the music of the Hive. It makes him sick, and he always covers his hearing to try to get away from it. But it gives us the perfect punishment for him. When he gets a little rebellious, all we have to do is play the little song that he sang to his lover. And the Catalyst shut his mouth and tried not to sing along to the song that got her infected. It’s funny to see the tears coming out of its eyes writhing onto the ground in agony, bleeding blue blood, begging for us to stop singing it. He doesn’t try to be that rebellious anymore just focused on protecting the Omen along with the Host. He is the most tolerable of the three. Once you know which buttons to push. Then he will try not to cause any trouble.

The Omen is the one that can be the most annoying at times; She’s the one that I was the most surprised to be part of the Circle. She used to be Weddy’s ¨Best Friend¨ and prophet. But It’s pretty evident that Weddy becoming her ¨Friend¨ was just a way to keep an eye on her to make sure that she won’t end up doing a Wiggly’s side. Unfortunately, though that little Spider has failed at protecting her, she did succeed in pitting the girl against them. The young girl refused to help out at all, always trying to call both the Spider and her sister. Even though I tried to get, her to focus on helping the Circle. To convince her that she has a better purpose than her trailer trash of a sister and Weddy who just merely been using her, She never goes alone without the Host. Always whimpering in his arms and still being protected by him. He needs to let Me, The Mother or even Wiggly straighten her out because all she’s been doing is being a mushy banana. And maybe with a little convincing from them, she could understand her purpose is to serve him.

The Host seems to be somewhat accepting and willing to help out. Maybe it’s a time in the Black and White; perhaps it´s when Wiggly uses him as a puppet to try to get the Omen to surrender to the Mother. He seemed very willing to do his role. Unfortunately, despite this, he always seemed that he too, deep down fighting against it. One moment he’ll be ready to help out. The next moment she would try to protect the Catalyst and the Omen from Me and the Mother’s wrath. It’s sad and very annoying to see him flip-flop between willingly serving and fighting against it. Maybe if the Omen’s bitchy sister haven’t brought him to life before he could be corrupted. Perhaps it’s just his nature. But hopefully, over time, He will come to accept his role just like he took his part as Wiggly’s prophet after a similar phase.

Sadly, all three of them try to fight their roles in the Circle. Then again, they keep on thinking about those humans they called friends and family: Emma, Lex, Bill and the rest of them. For them to truly become gods among the men, They have to get rid of everything that reminds them of their past lives. The Mother seems pretty willing to get rid of anyone in the way. Maybe if he forced them to kill their friends and family, then they would be more amenable. These poor souls are so stressed about them. After all, I’m not trying to be cruel. I’m just trying to help them. Maybe they won’t understand it now.

B̷̨̦̦̖͔̟̠̯̓̂͜ų̸͔̲̳͙̞̜̞͖̤̅̾̎̔̉͐͒͑̈́̈́͂͂͘͝t̶̪̻̟̥̠͈͉̩̅̽́͗̽̀̊̓́̄͋̄̈́̕͜͜͝ ̴̭͎̟͛s̵̢͉̖̖̦̺͙̘̯̘͙͗̍͗̓̈̄̔̕̕ǫ̵̘̺͓̗̞͔̘̜̭̝̓̍̃̂͊̕͜͠͠ờ̵̢̙̩̪͚̙̱̏̈́̉͌́̒̎͜ṉ̷̡̡͉͚͍̱͍͉͍̈̄̃̃̽͂̈́̒͆̊͜͝͝ ̶̪̤̣̺͇͎̳̲̑̽̆̔͊t̵͉̏͆h̴̡̧͍̖͖̗̫͓̳͒͋͐͗̑̽̈́͛̏͐͂̚̚͠ę̸̜͈͓͙͎̺̭͉͋̌̋͊̌̊̈́̅͝͠y̶̛͊͒͂͂͆͒͒͊̄́͗͜ ̵̢͔͔̤͓͎̀̇̔̎̄ẉ̵̩̹͇̫̲̜̠̄̃̏̓̂̋̒́̓̚͠i̴͍̟͕̜̺͑͗̉̎̑̌͘͝l̴̢̖̱̙̪̆̃̈́̈́͗̕͜͝͝ļ̵͇͔̹̣̞͍̮͋̈́͗  
̷͚̫̹̟́͛͛̉̂͊̓̐̌̎̇͂̔̓̚ͅ

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off my AU for the Hachetfield series
> 
> I plan to talk more about it in my Tumblr:https://lovelyrose20.tumblr.com/


End file.
